Easter Morning
by You'reMyKindOfTrouble
Summary: A collection of one-shots/drabbles, Caryl-centric. Rated M for the odd F-bomb or dark themes (no sexy times, sorry), but 100% fluff and cuteness and happy endings. Set on the same farm as 'Flower Crowns'. Carol and Daryl and children and baby animals and cuteness! First chapter is a response to the USS Caryl's Spring Fling challenge, some of them may be tumblr prompts, some not.
1. Chapter 1

"Know what day it is?" Daryl mumbled into her hair as she began to wake up.

"Huh?" She asked groggily. The early morning sunlight caught in her eyelashes and danced across her cheek as she opened one eye, before grumbling nonsensically against the brightness and shutting it again.

"I said, do you what day it is today?" He jostled her slightly. "Carol, wake up. _Carol._"

She rolled over to face him. "… Tuesday?" She offered, squinting at him in bafflement. He sighed dramatically. "I don't know, Daryl… I'm not awake ye-" She cut herself off with a colossal yawn. "Is it an important day today, or can I sleep for a few more minutes?"

He considered for a moment. As far as he knew he had nothing urgent to do this morning. "Could probably stand to catch a few more z's." She smiled drowsily up at him and he pecked her on the nose playfully before she rolled back over and snuggled back against him. He wrapped an arm around her and nuzzled the back of her neck.

She sighed in contentment.

Daryl lay quietly for a few minutes, letting her hair tickle his face while she dozed.

Without meaning to, he shut his eyes and within a few more minutes they were both asleep.

The sun was well and truly up by the time Carol woke again. Daryl was snoozing lightly, still wrapped around her. He opened one eye, then the other, as she rolled onto her back and stretched, groaning with satisfaction as her joints popped. She propped herself up onto her elbow.

"So what day is it, then?"

He grinned lopsidedly up at her, shifting to put one arm under his head. "It's Easter."

She grinned. "So what's the plan?"

He leaned over the side of the bed and reached under it, groping for something. With a rustle of plastic, he dropped a bag in her lap with a flourish.

She gaped at him. "Where did you possibly _find_ these?" She exclaimed as she tipped the small solid chocolate eggs onto the bedspread.

He swiped one and peeled the foil off of it before placing it in her palm. He did the same to another one and popped it n his mouth. She copied him and chewed slowly.

"Oh my God." She managed, "you found _chocolate._"

"Went on a run with Glenn last week for some more fencing shit, found them under the front desk at the hardware place… I thought, uh…"

"Hmm?" She prompted, still savouring the chocolate. "You thought?" She queried when he didn't continue.

"It's kinda stupid." He warned. "But, I thought we could have an Easter Egg hunt for the kids, something fun for 'em, y'know?" He looked embarrassed. She beamed. "I mean we could just give 'em out at breakfast but-"

"I think it's perfect. We could do it in the orchard, hide them in nests in the grass and in the trees…" She enthused. "I'll get Mrs. McLeod to supervise breakfast; we could sneak out now while the kids are eating… Daryl, they're going to love it!"

A couple of hours later and all the children returned in a triumphant gaggle to the farmyard, each cradling one egg in their cupped palms.

"Thank you Mr. Daryl and Mrs. Carol!" They chorused as they went past, hopping with excitement.

"They're so sweet." Carol smiled benevolently, reaching out to stroke Mika's hair as she walked by carrying a toddler on her hip.

"Yeah," Daryl smirked. "'Til they're all runnin' round on massive sugar highs."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! Here's the second drabble in the series!**

**Not all of them will be Easter-based (that's just where the inspiration came from) and a lot of them will only get posted to tumblr when I have decent internet connection (not dialup, which is _just_ enough for ) so they'll probably be up on here first... I'm also considering turning this little drabble series into an arc (so far ominously-but not actually ominous- titled "The Farm") so I'll put up some sort of explanation/background later.**

**Oh! And feel free to review (hint hint) because I noticed that ain't nobody reviewed yet and if you all hate it please tell me!**

**Okay, enjoy much fluffy cuteness! (I hope)**

On what they'd decided was approximately Good Friday going by the out of date calendar, Daryl had returned from his hunt with four dead rabbits and one live one tucked against his stomach, inside his shirt. Carol was the first to notice it as she took the string of game from him and leaned in to kiss him. She lurched backwards as it squirmed, trapped between them, and exclaimed with great surprise.

"Christ Daryl!"

He looked at her for a moment with confusion, before he chuckled at her reaction. "'S just a rabbit, you loon."

"Why do you have a rabbit down your shirt?" She leaned back against the outside table and pressed a hand to her chest in shock.

"Found a couple babies in a nest… Most of 'em were already dead, 'cept this one." With that, he reached into his shirt and pulled it out. It was small enough that only its hind feet and head protruded from each end of his loose fist. "Couldn't just leave it there to starve." He shrugged. "Think its mama's going into our stew tonight so I brought it back, thought Judith might like it for a pet or somethin'."

Carol reached out for it with cupped palms and he deposited it gently into her hands. She cradled it against her stomach with one hand and gently stroked it from nose to tail with her index finger. "We could find another one and breed them." She suggested.

"Yeah."

She patted the table next to her and he leaned against it, bracing himself with one hand on the tabletop behind her. He reached to stroke the baby rabbit with the other.

"Daryl?" She asked.

"Hm?"

"How are we going to feed it?"

"Cows' milk'll do it. I had one when I was a kid, fed it on condensed milk and water 'til it was big enough to eat rabbit food. Used to take it out into the woods to let it go but the damn thing kept showin' up in the garden shed the next day." He rested his chin on her shoulder and peered down at the rabbit. He laughed softly.

"What?" She asked, a smile in her voice. She felt as happy as she had almost since they'd realised the farm was a safe place, leaning against a butchering table in the spring sunshine and surveying the communal area, with a tiny grey rabbit in her lap. She tilted her head slightly so that their cheeks brushed.

"Was just thinkin' we could convince the kids the Easter Bunny's real."

* * *

On Easter Sunday, or there about, Daryl eased himself into what was once a stall in the barn, looking for Carol. He found her sitting on a hay bale in the sunlight that streamed in through the barred-over window with the baby rabbit cradled in her lap. It was lapping at the milk she was dripping out of a syringe and he smiled as he stood in the doorway, watching as she smiled at the grey bundle in adoration.

She looked up as a strange noise reached her. "Daryl" She breathed. "Hi."

"Hey." He offered. "He eatin' properly?" He nodded at the rabbit.

"Yeah, he's doing just fine." She crooked a finger at him and he crossed the swept-out stall to stand behind her and rest his hands on her shoulders.

"He's a cute little bastard, huh?" Daryl chuckled.

"Judith will love him." She looked up at him. "Can you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

She frowned. "It's like… Like a cheeping noise. Listen."

He schooled his face into a blank state. "Nope. Dunno what you're talkin' about."

She glanced around in search of the noise. He snickered despite his best efforts. It wasn't until one of the many pockets in his army vest began cheeping in earnest and wriggling with determination that she caught on. Her frown changed into a cheeky grin.

"Is that a chicken in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

He quirked an eyebrow, fixing her with an intense look. Her grin faded slightly. Still completely serious, looking at her with smouldering eyes, he reached slowly into his pocket…

… And whipped out a fluffy chick, which peeped loudly in shock.

She sighed dramatically in mock-disappointment. Daryl laughed loudly and she couldn't help but join in. "How many did you find?" She asked, still chuckling occasionally.

"Got seven of 'em. Figured we could put 'em under the clucky hen. Some more pets for the kids 'n we might get some eggs, too."

Carol deposited the baby rabbit back into his lined box and patted her lap.

Daryl smirked again. "Don' think I'll fit…"

She swatted his leg. "Pass me the chickens, you smartass."

He placed them one at a time onto her lap as she cooed over each of them in turn. "You're so _cute_!" She gushed. "Oh, I could just eat you up… Yes I could!"

"Don' tell 'em _that_! You'll scar the cheepy little assholes an' we'll never get any eggs…" Daryl scolded playfully.

"What, are you jealous?" she tilted her chin up to him. "You want some snuggles too?"

He scoffed and pecked her on the cheek before stalking out of the stall, the tips of his ears turning pink.

* * *

The only thing that delighted the children on Easter more than their chocolate eggs was the moment when Rick and Glenn unveiled the baby rabbit in his newly constructed hutch. His presence seemed to drive the eight children into a quiet sort of frenzy, and they all crowded around the mesh-and-scrap-wood construction with hushed noises of enchantment until Rick reached in and fished him out to be passed around.

And the only thing that thrilled the children more than the newly-christened Fluffy was the revealing of the seven peeping chicks in a large cardboard box. Judith seemed content lugging Fluffy around, his back legs dangling in a resigned fashion, but each of the other children cupped a tiny yellow chick in their cupped palm with muted squeals of delight and paraded around for the rest of the afternoon before releasing them back into the cage, squealing in mock terror as they were rushed by the broody hen.

The adults sat around afterwards, sipping the salvaged beers they were reserving for special occasions. Daryl, seized by a rare fit of public affection, hooked a finger into Carol's belt loop as she passed him and tugged her gently into his lap. He rested his chin on her shoulder then nuzzled her neck.

"Success?" He mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Easter. Was it a success?"

She turned her head and nuzzled back against him. "I think so."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this is kind of a long one… There's an A/N at the end.**

The bell above the door to the bookshop drew three walkers. Daryl wasn't prepared for the way Carol launched herself into the dusty shop with her knife-knuckle-duster combo and dropped them all without hesitation, but he was impressed nonetheless.

"What're y'after?" He asked as he shouldered his unused crossbow. She shrugged.

"I need books on herbal medicine, or… some plant growing books or something." She meandered down the aisles, looking for titles that matched what she was searching for. Daryl headed to the other end of the shop, fingering books as he passed them. He let himself pause as he spied 'The Chronicles of Narnia', all seven books bound together by a thick rubber band. After a moment, he swiped them off the shelf and tipped them into his bag, checking quickly to see if Carol had noticed. Once he spied the back of her head through the shelves he headed towards her, pausing to scoop promising looking titles here and there.

"Any luck?" He queried, reaching up to get a book she was stretching for but unable to reach. She froze as his chest pressed flush against her back before squeaking out a flustered reply.

"Uh." She began. "I found a heap of plant cultivation books… And then I started thinking, um, about finding some books on construction for the fence and buildings and stuff…" She trailed off, feeling flustered.

He narrowed his eyes at her as she turned around, pink-cheeked and unable to meet his eyes. "Y'alright?"

Her gaze met his for a moment before it skittered away. "Fine." She pressed a hand to his chest and pressed gently, trying to shift him backwards enough that she couldn't feel the radiant heat from his body. "Just…"

He took the hint and backed up, completely oblivious to the source of her agitation. "Are ya sure? 'Cos you're lookin' a bit shaky on it, Carol." His concerned tone only served to fluster her even more.

"I'm just fine, Daryl. I just need some air, I think; it's awfully stuffy in here." And with that she slipped past him and out of the shop, lugging the bag full of books behind her. He hesitated in confusion before he hastened after her, book still clutched in his hand.

* * *

They drove in silence for an hour before the angle of the sun made them pause.

"We ain't gonna make it back to the place 'fore it gets dark." He offered by way of explanation. "Keep an eye out for a farmhouse or somethin', yeah?"

She jumped when he tapped the side of her thigh. "Come on, wake up Carol." He smirked.

"Sorry," She said, leaning her elbow on the window and propping her head up. "I'm not really that awake, I guess." She inspected the fingernails of the hand still resting in her lap.

He looked over at her as he pulled back onto the road. "What's up? Ya been funny since we was in that bookshop."

"Doesn't matter." She smiled shyly at him and his lip quirked in response. "I was just thinking, we're really making a go of it, you know? I mean… We're planning on settling at this farm. Judy can play; Baby Rhee will grow up properly… _Carl_ can un-grow up a little." Her lips twisted in a sad smile. "Sophia loved horses…" She gave an affectionate huff. "She never learned to ride but she loved them anyway… She had all these posters on the back of her wardrobe door." Carol sniffled, dabbing discretely at her eyes. "She would have loved being on a farm so much…"

Daryl hummed, glancing at her. "Hey, are y'alright?" He reached over, rubbed her thigh, running his hand down to rest on her knee. "Don' cry…" He stopped helplessly.

She gave a watery laugh as her fingers snuck down to intertwine with his. He looked resolutely out at the road ahead and pretended not to notice. "I miss her." She admitted.

"I know."

* * *

The cabin was in good condition, despite the layer of dust. It consisted of two rooms, one with a bed and the other with a very rudimentary kitchen. The fireplace in the bedroom provided some warmth and light, and Daryl heated tinned spaghetti while Carol nailed blankets over the windows to keep the light in, humming some tune he'd overheard her humming to Judith on fussy nights. After they'd eaten, he began to set out a couple of blankets on the floor near the door.

"Daryl." She said, lying on one side of the bed. "Don't." She patted the blanket beside her.

"S'alright." He avoided her gaze and continued setting up his blankets.

"Come on… It's nice and soft…" She coaxed. "At least come help me sort out our books?"

He shook his head in amusement. "A'ight." He pushed himself up off the floor, groaning as he did so. "Damn, I'm getting' old."

"Aren't we all?" She sighed as he settled cross-legged in the farthest corner of the bed and dumped the bag of books onto the bedspread. She sat up, cross-legged as well, and pulled a few towards her. "_Preserving Game._" She mused. "Should we sort them now, or just wait until we get back?"

"Might as well do 'em now." He shrugged, turning a book over in his hands. "Ain't like we'll be getting' much sleep tonight anyway."

She arched an eyebrow playfully. "Oh really?"

He chuckled abashedly, his eyes flicking up for half an instant to meet hers before dropping back to his lap as his cheeks turned pink. "Ain't what I meant."

She smiled, giving one quiet laugh before thumbing through the preserving book with no real interest. "You never did get back to me, y'know." She said softly.

"'Bout what?"

She paused to gather her courage for a second. "Screwin' around." She blushed and laughed again.

He smirked at her to cover his surprise. "Thought you were joshin', but hey…"

They both chuckled and went back to their sorting in comfortable silence.

* * *

"Why'd you grab this?" He held up a copy of '_Massage for Physical Therapy'_.

"I was training to be a physical therapist… I'm probably a bit rusty but I thought it couldn't hurt to try keep everybody in as good condition as possible, I guess."

"Didn't know that. Did'ja like workin' with people then, 'fore everythin' went to shit?"

"I married Ed as soon as I was done with my degree… I never got to use it." She sighed. "I get my chance now, I suppose." She reached for the book.

"'Spose. You gonna become our in-house doctor then?" He shifted so that he was laying down, propped up on both elbows.

"Maybe." She mused. "Herschel…" She paused, taking a deep breath. "Herschel taught me some things, and I grabbed some books on homeopathic healthcare… Herbs and stuff." She clarified. "And massage therapy, and some anatomy books too. It'll have to do unless somebody comes along."

He tossed an anatomy book onto her lap, which wound up on the pile next to her.

* * *

They cut a comfortable picture, illuminated by the light of the fire, him laying in one corner of the bed and her sitting in the opposite corner with a pile of books between them. She shifted so that her legs were stretched out and crossed at the ankles and he reached over and squeezed the toe of her boot gently. She smiled softly in return and reached for another book, her fingers finding the rubber band holding the seven books together.

" 'The Chronicles of Narnia'?" She queried. "Are you planning on building a magical wardrobe or something?" He snorted and swatted her foot.

"Thought Carl or Mika might want 'em… I liked 'em when I was 'bout Carl's age so I just grabbed 'em."

"Sweet of you." She leaned over and rubbed his calf, although her hand didn't leave once it stilled. "We should start a collection of novels and set up a library in that tack room; the one that backs on to the groom's quarters…" She perked up, her fingers flexing on his calf. "We could start up a school! Keep up with their educations. I mean, Carl hasn't done any school work since we were at the Greene's farm…"

"Did you realise none 'a the kids born after it went down are gonna know how to read or write?" He said suddenly. She got the impression he'd been dwelling on that for longer than he would let on.

"Yeah." She hugged her knees up to her chest. "They have to be able to if they want to keep going. There's so much information available but if they can't access it…" She tapped the cover of the book nearest to her. "What's going to happen when nothing's left?"

"Hell, sweetheart… Reckon that's been and gone already." He wriggled down and rested his hands behind his head.

"No." She disagreed, resting her chin on her knees. "We're still checking houses for things. Anti-biotics, painkillers, tinned food, those sort of things. We're still finding prescription medication in pharmacies. What happens when those are all gone?"

He gave a one-shouldered shrug. "People'll make do. 'S'what they did before we had all that shit to begin with." She suddenly looked anxious to him, although it occurred to him that he had probably been oblivious to her mood all day. "Ain't that why you picked up all those herbal books? So we don' need drugs and pills?"

She nodded. "But what about _serious_ drugs, Daryl? Anti-psychotics and stuff. We can't just kill people who lose their minds."

He tried to soothe her. "Naw-"

"_I shot Lizzie, Daryl!_ Because she was taking drugs that she didn't tell us about and she ran out and we didn't have any more!" She rubbed at her eyes and inhaled shakily. "Daryl…" She implored helplessly. "I killed her. I told her father I'd look after them both and I almost let her kill Mika and Judith and then I _killed_ her."

Daryl, now sitting up and unsure of what to do, hushed her nervously. "Hey…" He soothed. "Carol, ya gotta hush, alright? Can't go bringin' walkers on us, y'hear me?"

She nodded and gulped some air to suppress her sobs, both hands covering her mouth. "Sorry." At last she managed to reduce her sobs to shaky breaths. "Jesus." She sighed. "I'm sorry for… that."

He rocked forward onto his hands and knees and crawled over to her, clambering over the unsorted books and settling beside her. He wrapped his arms around her, tucked up legs and all, and eased her over so her head was tucked under his chin. "Aw, baby." He rumbled. "'S'alright." She swallowed thickly. "Gonna be just fine, Carol." He rubbed her arm before taking her wrist and rotating it so that he could see the face of her watch. It was almost one in the morning.

"I murdered a little girl." She choked.

He shook her gently in his arms. "Don't. Y'did what needed to be done. Saved Asskicker and Mika. Those lil' girls love you like you're their ma, Carl too."

Her fingers crept up and twisted in the collar of his shirt as she laid her cheek on his shoulder. "I love them… But I loved Lizzie too."

"Ain't your fault." He laid his cheek on top of her head for a moment. "C'mon, it's late. Gotta get home tomorrow an' start on our library."

He eased her down next to him and settled down. Her fingers tightened in his shirt when he made to move away.

"Stay with me?" She mumbled exhaustedly into his vest.

"'Course, baby." He wrapped an arm back around her and closed his eyes.

**So Daryl may seem a little OOC (or a lot OOC) but I have this arc in mind where they settle on a farm (explained in the previous chapter, I think) and I feel like Daryl would become more open, at least to Carol, because he probably realised while they were separated how much he needs her company… Which in my mind justifies his friendliness :P**

**And obviously killing a child would mess her up and that had to come out at some point so I figured that was an appropriate excuse for some Caryl snuggles.**

**And anyway, what are you criticizing me for? This is a silly drabble series after all! I can do what I please!**

**KK Kim K, remember to R&R (even if you hate it)**


End file.
